Forgive me, my friend
by Robin9
Summary: What happens when a horrible decision must be made...
1. Default Chapter

Here you go my first story  
  
I have nothing to do either with Tolkien or Lord of the rings or any of the characters. I am not making any money or anything like that.  
  
Summary: What happens when the hardest decision must be made for Aragorn?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Gimli was exhausted he pushed himself to keep going. All around he saw the ground littered with the dying or the dead he ducked as another of the Urik- Hai tried to take his head his count was now 29. Let the elf try and beat that! Ha Ha! He always said an axe was better!  
  
Once the call for retreat had been sounded the dwarf had ran for the door. Inside he came upon Aragorn but could find no sign of Legolas.  
  
"Our losses have been great master dwarf."  
  
"As long as I have breath I will fight on!"  
  
Aragorn looked into Gimli's eyes and smiled sadly.  
  
"Haldir is dead"  
  
"Does Legolas know?"  
  
"I have not seen him, he was on the eastern wall."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Legolas and three other elves were fighting on the east wall. They had not heard the call to retreat but when Seolan one of the lead archers from Lothlorien saw the others flee for the door guessed what was happening.  
  
"Narolan, Legolas retreat!!!"  
  
The three of them began the hard journey to cross the wall. However it seemed that every Urik-Hai wanted their blood. About 100 metres from the doors they saw them close the doors. Seolan ran to the door while the others held off the Urik-Hai.  
  
"Open the door it is Seolan, Narolan and Legolas."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Inside two of the guards went to open the door, however before they could start to open it the king shouted  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"My King they are elves."  
  
"No leave the door, the Urik-Hai will be behind them find some reinforcements for the door!"  
  
The guards made no move to follow.  
  
"That's an order!!"  
  
With that the guards began to find things to push against the door.  
  
Gimli ran up to the door and began to fluster with the lock. Aragorn went to join him but the king grabbed him.  
  
"Aragorn, I count on you to agree with me on this"  
  
Aragorn pulled his hand back,  
  
"There are three out there who will be mutilated if we don't get to them. Can you live with them on your conscience?"  
  
"Could you live with 5,000 women and children on yours?"  
  
"I cannot sleep with knowing that my friend is on the other side of that door and I left him to die!"  
  
"Your friend is a warrior, you will be a king! Every day you will send out people to die. Look beyond your friends face Aragorn son of Arathon!"  
  
Aragorn looked into the eyes of the king and nodded.  
  
"Gimli."  
  
Gimli looked sharply at Aragorn just as he began to take his axe to the door.  
  
"Gimli.don't.leave the door."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Leave the door Gimli, get reinforcement."  
  
"Your not going to listen to that orc shit over there! He's your friend you son of a bitch! LEGOLAS!! I'm coming!!"  
  
Aragorn grabbed Gimli and pulled him in front of him. Staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Leave the door, I will not kill the women and children and the rest of us standing for three."  
  
"If you were on the other side would you think that? Or would you pray they open the door"  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes.  
  
"I would wish for the door to open. But if it didn't I would know there was a good reason."  
  
Even to Aragorn himself that sounded lame. Gimli looked disgusted.  
  
"You go after the others Merry and Pippin remember them? No after Legolas he's young still. I'll get him, I'm going to help him!"  
  
With that Gimli ran to the doors. The king called the guards who took him from the door still screaming "LEGOLAS!! NOO!!"  
  
All the time inside those close to the door could hear the pounding and pleading of Seolan who continued to pound on the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Seolan turned to his friends who were fighting the Urik-Hai. Narolan had a nasty cut on his forehead. Legolas with an arrow in his side and blood flowing freely from his back.  
  
"***It won't open! Legolas try!***"  
  
Legolas turned to the door  
  
"***Aragorn open up it's Legolas!***"  
  
He heard something at the door. He turned pale and looked to the others who continued to fight.  
  
"***Well?***" Narolan said as he avoided a sword that had been aimed at his head.  
  
"***They won't open it***"  
  
"***What?!***"  
  
"***We're on our own***"  
  
The three elves looked at each other knowing what was to happen next. Narolan had tears on his face as he looked at the others. Seolan looked at his friends then said  
  
"***Oh God***"  
  
Legolas nodded looked back at the door at those he had pledged his life too and gasped as he desperately fought not to be overcome with tears. The three of them stood around each other an faced the Urik-Hai. Legolas took once look up to the sky  
  
"***See you in Mandos, my friends***"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
All on the other side of the door looked at it and felt a mixture of relief and guilt. Relief that it was not them but guilt that they had wished it on another. They had seen Aragorn go to the door and shout through it to the elves that were on the other side. Whatever he had said must have been enough for the few remaining elves in the room stood openly with tears pouring down their faces. A few together sang but it fizzled out soon after.  
  
Aragorn sat against the door, tears running down his face. Over the last minute, the sound of screaming Urik-Hai got worse. Soon after one moment peace was heard on the other side. Aragorn sat with his back against the wall gasping with tears as he then realised what had happened and tried to say good-bye to his friend.  
  
The pounding on the door began again but all inside knew it was the Urik- Hai. The soldiers had already begun to reinforce the door. Aragorn kept whispering the same thing over and over again.  
  
"Forgive me my friend" 


	2. Author's Note

Authors Comment  
  
Firstly thank you so much for all the reviews. I fixed it now so I can get anonymous so to all those who e-mailed me thank you!! It really means a lot especially as it was my fist ever fic.  
  
I know that some of you were not happy that I killed off Legolas. But there will be second chapter (but he's still dead) The main reason I wrote this fic is had it been 3 anonymous elves banging on the door it would go without saying that the door would remain closed, but since Legolas was one of them it should be opened.  
  
That was the dilemma that was put to Aragorn. As good a friend as Legolas is/was being a commander means that he would have to make a decision, which was best for everyone. Not just for his heart. Don't be too hard on Theoden either, in a way he was right.  
  
I'll try and have the second chapter up soon, Thanks Again  
  
Robin 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here is chapter 3. There are 2 more chapters (Thank You Badger Lord) and they will be up over the weekend  
  
Firstly Legolas is still dead I'm afraid. I really like all the ideas you all e-mailed me about bringing him back to life, though the idea of Harry Potter turning them into bugs and allowing them to crawl away.mmmmm I will need a bit if time with that one. I know I should reply to all of them I got, but there's so many. Just thank You!!  
  
Next, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to Badger Lord, the Beta Reader on this fic!!! I could not have done it without you. Your comments were really great and if you ever need a Beta reader don't hesitate to e- mail me. I hope we work together in the future.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Mark. About 4 years ago I met a guy, he was pretty much the nicest guy I'd ever met. I'd worked up the courage to go out with him. Unfortunately he has killed in a hit and run before I could. Not much news was made of it at the time, as there were elections on. I guess the idea from this came from the fact that sometimes they don't come back to life but also to remember them.  
  
Robin  
  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff. He had heard of the terrible losses suffered by all at the deep, but especially to the fellowship. The elf.  
  
Seeing Aragorn he walked up beside him. The wind blew through his hair but the smell was the worst for now the sun had begun to come out and a mixture of blood and flesh filled his nostrils. Even Gandalf's presence beside him didn't rouse him.  
  
"I have failed"  
  
Gandalf did not reply but took it as an invitation to sit down instead.  
  
"The battle may be won here but there will be a war."  
  
"Did you not hear that I left my friend to die? I should have opened the door. There were enough of us inside to close it. Some commander I make, I kill my advisors." A small grunt "One way to get rid of opposition"  
  
Gandalf looked into his eyes.  
  
"Have you seen him?"  
  
Aragorn sat down with his head on his folded arms. Tears began again to flow down his face.  
  
"We had an argument before.he said many would die.I said.I said I would die with them."  
  
Gandalf nodded saying nothing just waiting for him to continue.  
  
Sniffling as though to get a handle on his emotions Aragorn took a deep breath then began to speak.  
  
"I think he was afraid, I think he knew. I wish.I wish I had done something instead of being the coward I was."  
  
Gandalf looked over the plains. Around him they were bringing in so many dead.  
  
"So do all who have to take command of a situation. Aragorn what happened was a tragedy, but you must move on. Gimli needs you, Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo all need you"  
  
"What about the one who needed me the most and I could not be there? They.begged at the door.I heard the Uruk-Hai behind them. Had I tried."  
  
"Many would be dead and I would be consoling Legolas, Theoden was right .You will lead many into battle. Legolas, Seolan and Narolan were all experienced warriors. They knew what was to occur. You disrespect them and I say "them", as you seem to forget that two other great elves died at that door Aragorn. Feel guilt for Legolas but then feel guilt for the others. Feel guilt for them all. Where will it get you? Nowhere! Let him go Aragorn! His spirit lives on in the Halls of Mandos but you must let him go! Carry his spirit with you, but sitting here feeling guilty.No."  
  
With that Gandalf sat up and walked away. He knew it had been harsh but he had no choice. Aragorn would have to accept it sooner rather than later.  
  
  
  
Gandalf walked to where the dead were laid out. Elves were singing prayers for their own and the many men lost alongside them. In the corner of the room he found Gimli huddled before a bundle wrapped in a cloak.  
  
Gimli reached out but still could not pull down the cloak to gaze at the face. Gandalf came into the light. Gimli looked at him with grief filled eyes.  
  
"I can't look. If I don't pull it down he may still be alive. If I pull it down he's dead. Look at me a dwarf afraid of a cloak. It's all that crazy elf's fault"  
  
Gandalf did not say a word remembering the reply that used to follow that.  
  
"I had a dream that he was alive. I woke up and forgot for a moment that he was gone."  
  
"Gimli, soon we must depart here, I need you to go to Aragorn."  
  
"Aragorn, "The future king" Spat out Gimli, fire blazing in his eyes. "He left them to die! They would be alive if it were not for him."  
  
"You are still a member of the fellowship Gimli no matter what you say, you bound your life and death to him and the others. Don't abandon them just because of this tragedy."  
  
"Why did it have to happen Gandalf?"  
  
In all his years many people who had been through pain had asked him that question. He could only reply the only way he knew.  
  
"I do not know Gimli, but I will say that having known this one since nearly his birth, he would have never wanted others to feel pain due to his death. Remember his life Gimli. I must leave you now."  
  
Gimli sat by the bundle on the floor. Tentatively he put his hand out to touch the cloak. Closing his eyes he gently lifted it but could not open his eyes. Then with great determination he barely opened his eyes to see the face of his friend. Gimli sighed but did not notice the tears that now poured down his face. Reaching out a finger he touched the face but snatched it back as though burned.  
  
"It's so cold"  
  
All the strength of his denial at that moment left his body and curling into a ball he cried for the past that he couldn't change, the present he wanted to forget and the future he feared. Then an arm wrapped around him, and for one moment he believed that it may have all been a dream, but at hearing the voice, he was struck right back to reality and cried even harder.  
  
Finally his sobs started to ease and a sense of shame began to grow within him. Pushing away the arm that had held him, he sat up and looked at the one on the floor again. Then scowling at Aragorn he said  
  
"Never thought you would come here."  
  
"I was not going to, I hoped if I did not there might have been a chance it was a mistake."  
  
"They found them thrown over the bridge." He glanced at Aragorn through half open eyes "Aragorn was it quick?"  
  
Aragorn found himself staring at the floor for a moment. How to answer, do I lie or would he know?  
  
"Animar said the wound he had would have killed him anyway. So he was in pain. No one knows whether the Uruk-Hai killed them or if one of the others killed each other to prevent them being taken"  
  
Gimli closed his eyes at hearing that. Resting his head on his chest for a few moments he took some deep breaths. He looked around him going through what he was about to say before his eyes finally rested on Aragorn.  
  
"Why did you leave them?" he growled.  
  
Aragorn held the gaze. This was both the question that he dreaded and yet needed to answer,  
  
"Gimli, had I opened the door, we would all be dead. No listen," he began as Gimli started to protest," they could only hold them off a short time".  
  
"You went after the Hobbits" Gimli hissed  
  
"I did, but Gimli, it was only 3 of us then. We were risking the entire nation of Rohan. Women and children would have been slaughtered. If it had been me I would not have wanted that risked for me. I believe Legolas would have thought the same. The other two elves were also warriors. They knew what they risked."  
  
Gimli didn't answer. He got up after and walked away. Before going out the door he turned and looked straight at Aragorn.  
  
"Well as long as your conscience is clear it doesn't matter what they sacrificed." 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the second last chapter.  
  
Thank you, for all the reviews, I can't believe it has gotten so many!  
  
Again thank you to the great Beta-Reader Badger Lord.  
  
Final Chapter up really soon.  
  
  
  
Aragorn looked at the departing back of Gimli. Despite what Gimli had said, he didn't feel angry. He felt guilt more than anything else. As Gimli stormed out the door he saw his shoulders were slumped and he didn't walk with his usual gait.  
  
Aragorn unconsciously sat on the same spot as Gimli had just left. Beside him lay the elf. He looked close at his face, dirty but unsullied. He looked like a human sleeping with his eyes closed. Aragorn lifted the remainder of the blanket and saw a would that marred the body. Animar had told him they believed the wound to have been mortal.  
  
Aragorn looked at him as he got a bowl and began to clean the face.  
  
"There are so many things I wanted to say to you."  
  
He waited almost hearing his friend's response, but knowing it was all in his own head.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be this way. You are supposed to be saying farewell to me." He paused while wiping the blood from the mouth. "Gimli hates me, I can't really blame him, he is so protective of you.. I'm sorry I'm so sorry!!" Aragorn leaned over him and rested his head on his chest. Choking sobs escaped his throat, as he gasped for air on his chest.  
  
  
  
Gimli stormed into the room he had in the keep, or rather the room he and Legolas were to have. Legolas wasn't ever to sleep there; he had found a colder narrower bed.  
  
Gimli around, there was nothing here that belonged to Legolas. It was like his life was erased. Gimli growled and decided it was time he went back to the room. Before he had gone far, he stopped and listened. The elves lament still went on as those elves still living cried for those gone to Mandos and the men gone wherever they go.  
  
  
  
Aragorn felt rather than heard Eowyn come behind him. She left a plate with some food beside him and watched as he looked on at his friend.  
  
"I never knew him."  
  
Aragorn looked at her for a moment before returning his gaze back to his friend.  
  
"He is known by strangers as stiff and heartless, yet I have known him to have.had the kindest heart and the gentlest tongue. He.was.shy, didn't like a crowd."  
  
Eowyn nodded, and then she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It was not your fault Aragorn, do not blame yourself."  
  
He replied with a mirthless laugh. Eowyn looked at him and held his face in her hands.  
  
"Aragorn your people need you, Gimli needs your, share your grief. To take all the blame will help no one save yourself."  
  
"Myself?" He growled angrily pushing her away. "I made the decision! I can never forget that. I must live with that for the rest of my life"  
  
  
  
Gimli had been at the edge of the room, when he heard the last of what Aragorn had said. As mad as he was with Aragorn, no one should live with that sort of guilt. Gimli closed his eyes, took a deep breath before entering the room. It was time to tell Aragorn of Legolas' last conversation with Gimli.  
  
  
  
Aragorn never heard Gimli and was more than shocked when he appeared in front of him.  
  
"He knew you know"  
  
Aragorn glanced at him  
  
"Knew what?" though he had an idea  
  
"He knew it would be him, he told me. He had a feeling that it was his time. He was afraid."  
  
Aragorn stared open mouthed.  
  
"He never said a thing, he would have told me."  
  
"He tried, but he got bitter." The argument Aragorn, thought, he knew then.  
  
Aragorn looked at Gimli,  
  
"I would give my own life for his Gimli, I would have given it last night. But I couldn't give everyone else's life for him."  
  
A shadow moved before them. Animar bowed before approaching. Speaking softly as though all the dead were only asleep he said.  
  
"My Lord Aragorn, Master Gimli, we are to depart for Lorien again. We wish to remember and prepare our fallen in preparation to return to their homes."  
  
"He's of Mirkwood not Lorien", Gimli pointed out.  
  
"Yes Gimli, son of Gloin. We will inform his father, King Thranduil of the loss of his youngest son and bring the remains back with us."  
  
Aragorn looked at Gimli who nodded. The looking at Animar he said.  
  
"We will bring him out."  
  
  
  
Hours later the elves began their ritual, in total 85 put of 101 elves were laid out. Legolas was one of the first as he was of Mirkwood and of noble blood.  
  
Elven songs were hauntingly sung. Aragorn heard them telling stories of the brave acts of each of the elves. However it wasn't simply the brave acts as through the tears Aragorn smiled as he heard the story of Haldir and Legolas in their youth and a hunting trip that ended with Haldir shot in the foot.by Legolas. The other elves smiled, some remembering the incident, others thinking that their leaders could have done such a thing.  
  
The men watched heads bowed in respect. All those who fought knew that they were brave and even though it had not been their war, they still came and battled.  
  
One by one each pile was burned.  
  
  
  
Gimli looked from the deep out before him. The piles had been put out and now the elves prepared to leave. He turned around and gave a startled yelp as Animar materialised before him.  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin, forgive me. I did not mean to startle you."  
  
"Worry not Animar as Haldir once said, I breathed so loud they could have shot me in the dark."  
  
Animar smiled sadly at the mention of his former commander. Gimli opened his mouth to ask forgiveness but Animar stopped him.  
  
"Master Gimli, there is nothing to forgive. However I have something for you. "  
  
He held out a piece of leather and a ring. The leather was embossed with an oak leaf and acorn. The ring was on a chord.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is a gift from warriors to friends. I was in Lorien when you passed and I spoke with Legolas then of your friendship. You were to have these, should this ever occur."  
  
Gimli took each very gently as though it might shatter. The leather looked so fragile, much like his own impressions the first time meeting their former owner's. The ring looked worn but cared for.  
  
"The ring belonged to his mother I believe. The Lady Leomar. Master Dwarf, you have been named Elf-friend. You are welcome in any elvish land and with these two pieces you can travel with us to Valinor."  
  
"The Grey Havens? But how do you know I am elf-friend? Did Lady Galadriel tell you?"  
  
"Nay, but I could not have given you those pieces had you not been. I must leave Master Dwarf. I bid you good day."  
  
"Thank you Animar." Then at his first bit of elvish taught painstakingly by Legolas. "Mellon-nin"  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragon looked at elves before him. Animar approached him.  
  
"My Lord, we are preparing to leave and return to Lorien."  
  
Aragorn nodded but could not bring himself to look him in the eye as he asked,  
  
"Will you travel to Mirkwood?"  
  
"That journey is not without peril at the moment, however you have my word that King Thranduil will be informed of Prince Legolas' death."  
  
Aragorn nodded. Animar touched his shoulder.  
  
"My Lord, Narolen and Seolan were two of the best warriors in Lothlorien. They have been my friends for 1000 years. I trained initially with Legolas as a warrior many years ago. We will not forget any of them my lord"  
  
Aragon didn't look at him for a moment. Then as if building up resolve, he looked into Animar's eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He bowed then left.  
  
  
  
Aragorn found Gimli outside by Arod.  
  
"I didn't think you would ride with me."  
  
"I wasn't going to. But, he would be sad if we were not to remain travelling companions. We are still part of the fellowship. If someone would get me onto this beast without my being killed I would be grateful."  
  
Aragorn smiled at Gimli, for as unhappy as he looked being on a horse, Arod did not look much happier. Almost as to show how angry he was he snorted and tossed his head.  
  
Gimli looked down at Aragorn. No words passed, but there didn't need to be. It was an unspoken truce.  
  
Aragorn nodded knowing that that was as good as it would be between them. He felt better but that could not hide the feelings of guilt that constantly ate at his stomach. 


	5. Epilogue

Hello again,  
  
Well here is the final part of "Forgive me, my friend" Firstly a big thank you to Badger Lord. I probably wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for you. Thank You seems small so I will say that I look forward to working again with you soon.  
  
To everyone who reviewed, Thank You!!! It really means a lot especially since this was my first ever fic. There are so many of you who reviewed but I appreciate every one.  
  
Thanks for all the Support  
  
Robin  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Aragorn got off his horse. At the gate the Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen met him. Aragorn had met him often and often thought of Legolas' resemblance to him, however this time it brought a poignant thought. He bowed before him.   
  
"King Elessar, welcome to Eryn Lasgalen."   
  
"Thank you, Prince Naoise, it has been too long."   
  
Naoise looked at him in the same way as Legolas so many times, his head cocked to one side a half smile on his face.   
  
"It has indeed, would you like to freshen up after your long journey?"   
  
"No thank you, my lord. I would prefer to meet with the King as soon as possible."   
  
Naoise did not look surprised at this and led Aragorn through the palace. It seemed different than the other times he had been here.   
  
"I heard of the battle in this forest."   
  
Naoise turned to him.   
  
"Yes, as you can see as you rode in that much damage was inflicted, however we are recovering. The trees are growing again. Life continues on here, Estel"   
  
Aragorn looked sharply at Naoise, who grinned in return.   
  
"I tired of calling you "King" all the time. I am afraid that I still see you as the child who came here and demanded we teach him the ways of the bow."   
  
Aragorn smiled in remembrance, however his expression changed to one of pain as he thought of Legolas. A shadow briefly passed over his face, which was noticed by Naoise.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Aragorn entered the king's chambers. The room was warm with a cheery fire burning in the hearth. Two chairs sat on each side of the fireplace with a low table between them. Naoise put another log on the fire, and poured Aragorn a glass of wine. Stopping at the door he turned around.   
  
"Estel, when you are finished with the business with my father, would you care to join me in some hunting?"   
  
Aragorn looked sharply at Naoise.   
  
"Thank you, my lord. I will consider it."   
  
Naoise bowed and left the room.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Aragorn sat by the fire. He remembered this room. It was here he had first met Legolas. A sound at the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see King Thranduil. A soft smile was on his face. Aragorn knew that he had been watching him for a time. Aragorn knew who had trained Legolas to be so quiet.   
  
Thranduil walked forward to Aragorn.   
  
"Well King Elessar, you are looking well."   
  
"King Thranduil, thank you for meeting me."   
  
Thranduil sat formally down on his chair then motioned Aragorn for more wine, to which he nodded. Thranduil leaned back.   
  
"Estel, let's drop the formalities. It has been 6 months since my son's death. I am of the opinion that he may be the reason you are here this day."   
  
Aragorn looked a little shocked. The facade he had been holding had been dependent on them both keeping formalities. He gulped, swallowed, and then began.   
  
"My King, ahh I am here to ahh speak of Legolas' death." He didn't notice the tears that were rolling gently down his nose. "My King, I do not know what it is you have heard, but it is my fault that your son is dead. I. . .made the wrong decision . . ."   
  
Before he could go any farther Thranduil put up his hand.   
  
"Estel, I have known you since you were a boy. I will not allow you torture yourself with this any more."   
  
"My king, it was my decision that led to his death."   
  
"Oh Estel, I know what happened. I could curse your decision for the rest of my life, even to the Grey Havens. You made a decision in war. I agree that the result was tragic but why do you torture yourself."   
  
"He would be here, had I made the right decision. We could have held them off."   
  
"Estel for 6 months you have haunted yourself with those thoughts. Tell me has he returned? What have you gotten from it? It will not bring him back. I agree with remembering my son, but to remember him with guilt is an insult to his memory as well as you."   
  
"I cannot allow you to say that. It was I who did it. I can only ask your forgiveness." tears welling again in his eyes.   
  
Thranduil got up and sat by Aragorn. In a moment he picked up the king as if he were a little elfling and put his head against his shoulder as he felt the sobs ripple through the boy thinking how often he had done it for his own children.   
  
"Oh Estel, I do forgive you. You must let this pass my child. Yes you are a child compared to me, were Elrond here I'm sure he would agree. You must let him go, his soul can not find true peace until you do."   
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to protest but the King silenced him with a look, so like Legolas that Aragorn cried more.   
  
"I dream of his fear, his pain."   
  
"No Aragorn, you will let it go. Go outside and scream and cry and do whatever you want, but let him go."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Aragorn walked down the path. Around him were trees. Conversation in his head played over and over again.   
  
Finally having enough he screamed out   
  
"Enough!!!"   
  
"Why are you dead? Why not me?"   
  
"Why, are you a coward?"   
  
Aragorn spun at the voice. No one was near but he knew that voice. Even if it was just his imagination for the first time since his death he remembered what Legolas sounded like.   
  
"It should have been me?"   
  
"So you can be the hero? I am sorry but I would not live out my days feeling sorry for myself."   
  
"Sorry for myself! Do you know what it is to know that it was I who killed you? It was all my fault" "It was not your fault Aragorn, any more than it was Gimli's. It was meant to be."   
  
"Nothing's meant to be."   
  
"In this case I am right Aragorn. You are a strong man. But you did not want me dead. You did not set out to kill me. It was a war Aragorn. So many died. Let the grief pass. So many have said it to you but you will not listen. Please, listen to me."   
  
"I am sorry for the argument."   
  
"Had I not died, you would have thought nothing of the argument. I know of none who die thinking of bad times. I died remembering all the good times in my life. I was mostly remembering the fun rather than the sadness I have had in my life."   
  
"Like shooting Haldir in the foot?"   
  
"A minor incident. Forget the bad times, the horror and the grief Estel for you are the only one who remembers it. Let me go, Aragorn. I am at peace."   
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn could not remember how long he remained in that spot. However he felt better than he had in a long time previous. He looked about him with new eyes remembering all he loved about the forest. Not much later he heard Naoise walk along the path. As elves move silently he guessed it was out of respect for him.   
  
"Estel, are you well?"   
  
"I am well Naoise."   
  
"Good, I need your hunting skills, Ranger of the North. I am tracking four little elflings who believe themselves to be warriors."   
  
Recognition rained down on Aragorn.   
  
"The hunting party"   
  
Naoise grinned, "There are not many young in Eryn Lasgalen, but these four are determined to make up for the lack of their kin."   
  
Then Aragorn heard the sound of giggles from a tree above their heads. Naoise looked at Aragorn and winked.   
  
"Estel, will you help me find the future warriors of Eryn Lasgalen?"   
  
"It would be an honor Naoise."   
  
They walked to the nearest tree and began to climb, as high above the trees rippled with the sound of childish laughter. 


End file.
